Nuestros niños mágicos
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Las cenas familiares son un hermoso momento para compartir y contar historias, pero cuando la pequeña Alexa quiere saber más sobre sus madres, aceptan que jamás serán una familia normal. Emma Swan/Bellatrix Lestrange/Regina Mills- SwanQueenBlack


**Descargo:** Los personajes de **once upon a time** no son míos, y los de **Harry Potter,** por supuesto que tampoco. La trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede copiar, vender, reproducir, ni nada que se le parezca para sacar rédito económico o cualquier fin.

 **Advertencia:** Pues, no mucho. Trío de mujeres y muchos niños revoloteando.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _Nuestros niños mágicos_

—¿Mami?, ¿Me cuentas otra vez cómo se conocieron?—pidió Alexa, con sus ojos iluminados.

—¿Con quién?—preguntó Regina, colocando en la mesa la ultima fuente de ensalada.

—Con mamá, Bella—aplaudió emocionada.

—Parece que tu historia ya aburre—bromeó Henry, sonriéndole a Emma, con sorna.

—Eso parece—contestó, sirviéndose un generoso plato de puré de calabaza.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo—suspiró Marcia, rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente, cariño?—interrogó con paciencia, mientras tomaba asiento para comenzar la cena.

—¿Cómo descubrieron que eran amores verdaderos?—disparó sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Esa historia es realmente corta,—intervino Emma, hablando con la boca llena—Regina secuestró a Azul y la obligó a que lo debelara.

—Yo no la secuestré—se defendió, escandalizada—. Además tú eras la que estabas mal…lo hice por ti, ¿recuerdas?—acusó a la vez que acercaba el plato de su pequeña para cortar pequeños trocitos de carne—. Cuando murió Bealfire, Emma necesitaba saber si encontraría nuevamente el amor y bueno…no tuve opción—explicó, concentrada.

—Conclusión: La encerraste en la cripta y no la dejaste salir por dos días—habló Bellatrix, rematando el relato y pasándole la fuente de tarta a Henry.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces?—insistió.

—Azul consiguió lo que necesitábamos para hacerlo…

—¡Polvo de duende!—interrumpió feliz.

—Exacto, y eso me guió hasta Emma—relató, recordando el momento en que se dio cuenta que su eterna existencia iba a ser una maldita pesadilla…su querida némesis, Blanca, no la iba a dejar vivir.

—¿Y mamá Bella, ya estaba aquí, en la ciudad?—cortó Alexa, queriendo saber más.

—No, por supuesto que no—negó Bella, riéndose—. Hasta hoy no me explico cómo fueron capaces de traspasar las barreras del mundo mágico—confesó, observando a sus dos mujeres.

—Siempre lo he dicho, mi auto es poderoso—se jaqueó Emma, elevando sus cejas.

—Después de que Emma tuviera su Shock emocional—rió Regina, re memorizando la cara de la rubia cuando le había dicho que no sólo un hilo era el que se desprendía, sino dos. Había demorado una semana completa en decirle que uno de ellos había impactado en su pecho, iluminándola. Fue la primera y última vez que vio a Emma Swan impactar de cara al suelo por un desmayo instantáneo—. La luz nos llevó hasta la mansión de tu mama, Bellatrix.

—Y como era de esperarse, casi nos mata—habló Emma, mirándola con ojos acusadores.

—Y para no. Dos locas en un escarabajo amarillo, frente a mi casa y golpeando las manos en la reja de entrada como vendedoras de jabones—se defendió, resoplando.

—¿Y qué hiciste, mamá?, ¿las lastimaste?—quiso saber.

—¡Cuéntale a tu hija qué fue lo que hiciste!—pinchó Regina, con diversión.

—Las interrogué—le dijo a su hija.

—Con un método no muy placentero, si me permites decir—agregó la rubia, sin parar de comer.

—¿Y te trajeron en el auto de mamá?

—Me obligaron—contestó.

—Bueno, no fue exactamente así—corrigió Regina.

—¿Ah, no…? ¿Te recuerdo que tuviste mi corazón encerrado en una mugrienta caja por un año completo?—gruñó, señalándola con el servilletero.

—¿Eso hiciste?—inquirió Marcia. Esa parte jamás se la habían contado.

—Claro que lo hizo—asintió Henry, sorbiendo su bebida.

—Era por su propio bien. Teníamos que sacarla de su mundo—explicó Regina, obviando el pequeño detalle que su mujer era una mortífaga prófuga y aun buscada por el ministerio de magia.

—El cuento termina con tu madre recuperando el corazón y cayendo rendida a nuestros pies—simplificó Emma.

—¡Que romántico!—suspiró Alexa.

—¿De verdad? Mamas, tienen que llevarla para que Archie la analice. La historia es todo, menos romántica—opinó Marcia, frunciendo sus cejas.

—Entonces, ¿yo también encontraré a mi amor verdadero?—preguntó la pequeña, ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

—¡De ninguna manera!—chilló Bella, frenando su tenedor a mitad de camino.

—¡Bellatrix!—regañó Regina.

—¿Qué?—gruñó.

—No le hagas caso, cariño—se dirigió a la niña, sentada a su lado—. Tu madre sólo bromea. Por supuesto que lo encontrarás—aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Hablo en serio, más que enserio—advirtió Bella, adoptando su mejor cara de psicópata, aunque sabía que ya de nada valía—. Toma de ejemplo a Henry—siguió con su perorata.

—¿A mí?—exclamó, tomándose el pecho.

—Sí, a ti—contestó sin mirarlo—. El tiene veinticinco años y aun vive con nosotras…tu hasta los setenta, no te mueves de aquí—zanjó con firmeza.

—¿Podemos cenar un solo día como una familia normal?—estalló Marcia, rechinando los dientes.

—Eso mismo—apoyó Bella—. Hablemos de otra cosa. En definitiva, no sé por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación. ¡Tiene seis años!

—Orión, ya tiene novia—soltó Henry, con divertida intencionalidad.

—¿QUEEEEE?—chillaron las tres madres al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, nunca cenaremos como otras familias—se rindió Marcia, elevando sus manos.

—¡Buchón!—masculló el adolecente de trece años, mirando a su hermano mayor con las mejillas rojas como las manzanas que crecían del árbol del jardín trasero.

—Explícate, Orión Black Swan. No respondo de mí si no hablas en este instante—advirtió la azabache, a punto de levantarse de su asiento.

—Yo…yo—no sabía que decir. No pensaba confesarlo hasta que…bueno, tuviera cuarenta, más o menos. _Maldito, Henry_ , rumió en silencio.

—En ese condenado colegio, todas son unas zorras interesadas—escupió Bella, engranadísima.

Su hermoso hijo, con sus bucles dorados y sus ojos negros como la noche, no podía estar de novio con cualquier mojigata. El era un príncipe. Destrozaría Hogwarts si la maldita llegaba a ser de Gryffindor.

—No la escuches—dijo Emma, sosteniendo su mano sobre la mesa para infundirle ánimos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—apoyó Regina—. No me gustan las chicas de ese colegio, no me gusta ninguna de ellas, y menos para Orión.

—¡Regina! ¡Lo que necesito es ayuda, no más leña al fuego!—imploró la rubia.

—¡De donde es! ¡Dilo!— le exigió a su aterrado hijo, el cual estaba fuertemente aferrado a el brazo de Emma.

—¿De Hufflepuff?—tartamudeó, cerrando los ojos y esperando que el techo saliera volando.

—Soy una mala madre…algo hice mal—lloriqueó la azabache, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Gracias Henry, de verdad te lo agradezco—le espetó Orión a su hermano.

—Descuida, ya se les pasará—aseguró divirtiéndose de lo lindo con toda la escena melodramática—. Conmigo fueron diez veces peor—aseguró.

—Henryyyy—advirtió Regina.

—Ya sé, me callo—apretó los labios tratando de no reírse.

—¿Cuándo vendrá tía, Narcissa?—preguntó Marcia, tratando de salvar a su hermano y que dejaran el tema, por lo menos por hoy.

—La semana que viene—contestó Bella, controlando sus ganas de hacer explotar las ventanas.

—Mis padres y Cora se sentirán realmente agradecidos—rió Emma.

—Sí, ya es hora de que mi hermana se haga cargo de sus adorados sobrinos—aceptó tranquilizándose, pero no del todo.

—Con Narcissa y Draco aquí, podremos tomarnos un respiro. Estoy deseando tener una tarde de picnic—dijo Regina, observando a Bella y a Emma con picardía.

—A mí lo que me gustaría es que dejen de darme hermanos. Esas tardes –noches de picnic, son peligrosas—murmuró Henry, con su ceja alzada.

—Concuerdo—asintió Marcia—. Si seguimos a este ritmo, Storybrooke estará infestado de Swan-Black-Mills.

—¿Mamaaaaaa?—Henry estiró la palabra, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Debe ser una broma, ¿no?—exclamó la pre adolecente de once años, dándose cuenta de que sus madres habían quedado sin habla.

El silencio se extendió por toda la sala.

Regina se tocó el vientre, tomándose un minuto y sin mirar a nadie, asintió, esperando la lluvia de recriminaciones.

—¡Geniallll! A mí sí me gusta tener muchos hermanos—chilló Alexa, feliz de la vida.

—Dilo cuando cumplas trece—resopló Orión, terminando su cena—. ¿Y qué genes tendrá esta vez?—inquirió.

Emma se atragantó con un trozo de carne y comenzó a toser.

—Fantástico, otro rubio con tendencia a comer manzanas—negó Henry, sin saber si reírse o ahorcarlas por ser peores que los conejos.

—¿Ya es la hora?—preguntó Emma, tratando de cambiar de tema mientras recogía las fuentes de la mesa y las llevaba a la cocina.

—Sí, los gemelos ya estarán por llegar con tus padres, y Celestia y Gabriel, con Cora—asintió Bella, observando la hora.

—Aprovechen para darles la noticia—propuso Henry, levantándose también y ayudando a su madre con los platos.

—No creo que sea el momento, además Regina está de solo un mes y medio—se apresuró a decir Emma, dándole la orden a Alexa para que subiera y se aprontara para dormir.

—¿Y cuando se la darán?, ¿a los cuatro, como sucedió con los gemelos?—acusó con lógica.

—Henry tiene razón, amor—dijo la morena, torciendo la boca.

—Claro, y tú se lo dices a tu madre—ironizó, sabiendo que Cora pegaría el grito en el cielo.

Regina tragó con fuerza.

—Yo se lo diré a Azul—desdramatizó Bellatrix—. Quiero verla cuando se desmaye.

—Yo te acompaño—dijo Henry. Ni loco se perdía ese momento.

La azabache asintió, riéndose de ante mano.

El timbre sonó y todos quedaron en suspenso.

—¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día? No tiene por qué ser hoy—propuso la rubia, estrujándose las manos, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

—Ah, no. Ahora hasta yo quiero ver las caras de los abuelos—se quejó Orión.

—¿Tú no ibas a lo de Gold?—medio preguntó y medio suplicó, Regina, mirando a Henry.

—Oh, no. Yo quiero estar presente cuando les dé el ataque.

—Hasta parece que llevas mi sangre—carcajeó Bella, abrazándolo por los hombros, esperando a que la puerta se abriera.

Regina abrió con lentitud, entrando en un estado de deja vu.

—Hola, madre—saludó Emma, adelantándose para darles un beso.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó en el acto. Algo no estaba bien, lo intuía.

—¿Qué ocurre de qué?—dijo Cora que llegaba a paso ligero, arrastrando a los demonios de sus nietos para que subieran los escalones de entrada.

—¿Emma?—teatró Mary Margaret, con su respiración entre cortada.

—¿Regina?—fue el turno de Cora de ladear su cabeza, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera lo que suponía.

—Esta vez estás a salvo—susurró Henry, acercándose al oído de Bellatrix, sintiendo como la bomba estaba a punto de explotar.

—Ni que lo digas—suspiró aliviada.

—¿Sorpresa?—dijo Emma, arrugando la nariz, y sosteniendo la mano de de la morena.

—¡No, no otra vez!—dijeron ambas mujeres al punto del colapso, sosteniéndose del brazo de David…un David petrificado y boqueando.

Y mientras los gemelos de tres años ingresaban a la casa como estampida; Celestia y Gabriel, corrían por cada rincón a los gritos pelados; Mary Margaret y Cora prácticamente se sentaban en el piso de la entrada sosteniéndose el pecho…Emma, Bellatrix y Regina canturrearon como siempre, tratando de que esta vez fuera creíble:

 _Lo prometemos, es el último_ , pero claro, después del tercero, ya nadie confiaba en que cumplieran con su palabra…

El octavo niño mágico de Storybrooke. Definitivamente, Azul tendría que replantearse todo lo que pregonaba saber sobre magia.

 **Fin**

 **Alphania Hodel**

 **Recién sacadito del horno! Es la primera vez que hago un crossover, y para los que me leen, saben que todas mis historias son Bellamiones, ésta ha sido un bonito experimento.**

 **Mirando la serie, me enamoré de Regina, y me dije…tengo que escribir algo sobre ella, y ya que estamos, meto en la bolsa a Emma y también a Bellatrix jajaja…y bueno, salió así. Tres mujeres con ocho niños revoltosos, un Henry con veinticinco años, Cora vivita y coleando, y Mary Margaret y David volviéndose locos con tantos nietos jaja.**

 **Espero que la disfrutaran y por supuesto, no se olviden de comentar. Digan que les ha parecido. Sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores me alientan a seguir ideando estas alocadas historias.**

 **Abrazos.**


End file.
